Wish I Could Stay
by Kyuuki
Summary: Will Kagome jump? Will InuYasha save her? Join in the daily tragedies of our favorite anime characters before it's too late...and they're gone forever...
1. Useless to Try

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, but I want to because I think the show's gonna be over soon and I really don't want that to happen...on another count, Naruto fans should know that...Sasuke died:'( bursts into tears AND INUYASHA IS ENDING burst into crying fit hystericallyMy last pen name was AriesGal for those who read some of my other stories!

Wish I Could Stay Chapter One: Useless to Try

InuYasha walked down 24 Avenue. He was tired from being out all night and only wanted to go to bed, but since the fire that wasn't an option anymore. Sighing heavily he let his thoughts take him back to the night when everything went wrong.

It was the night after he had dumped the richest girl in the country, Kikyo Ozamaku. Naturally, his parents were still steamed that they weren't going to have the richest son in the country one day. Which is a little exagerated on their parts because he was only 15 years old when he broke up with her. She was a total psyco anyway, always talking about how one day her ex was going to come back to her and sweep her off her feet. Her ex had eben dead since last year, he had comitted murder and ended up getting shot by the victum whom had wasted their last breaths of air comitting the crime they had so loathed.

InuYasha took the obvious emotion towards this speach, jealousy, and did something that had surprised even him at the time, he dumped her. Kikyo Ozamaku, the richest girl in the country that could've been his. So he sat on his couch, blocking out his parents argueing about whether or not it was the right thing to do and if he should be punished, and turned on one of his favorite shows, Brotherly Love (ironic, eh?). His father must have lost control of his temper even further then usual this time, because the next sound in the house was a scream, a mans voice, and a thud on the floor. InuYasha could've sworn even the actors on Brotherly Love went quiet then.

He leapt off his spot on the couch and ran downstairs to the fireplace where his father had fallen...or he would've if the stairs weren't blocked off by flames. His father was capable of setting things to fire with his bare hands if his anger went far enough, thus what had happened. He was about to turn away and find his mother to help her escape from the flames when he saw a most horrible sight, his fathers face devoured by flames, eyes wide open as if in shock, and mouth hanging. Tears welled up in his eyes, and not from the heat, but then he remembered that his task was to save his mother from the flames before time was up, he would have plenty time to mourn later.

He ran through what he could of the house, screaming "Mom! MOOOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" over and over again, receiving no answer. Worry ran through his veins like blood and caused a naseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt almost like he was going to be sick but thought better of it, there would be time for that too later. What if there wasn't a later though? No...He shook the thought from his head and kept up his search. He wouldn't let his mother down. It was just then that he realised how much time he had wasted. Parts of the ceiling were now coming crashing down on top of him. He had to get out, and he knew it...but what about his mother? Then a sound other then the roar of flamers entered his ears, registering as the sound of his mothers scream. He ran towards it, pushing things that had fallen out of his way with the palms of his hands, his leather jacket on top of them. InuYasha ran past a pile of fallen ceiling, then heard the sickly scream again...coming from beneath the pile. 'Oh no' he thought desperately.

Again and again he tried to pull everything off of his mother, it was all just so heavy. Faster and faster his lungs filled with the dark smoke, causing his strength to weaken. More and more was his desire to free his mother and get out of this hell. Finally seeing his mothers hands he grabbed them, pulling her out from the pile of burnt wood, and carried her out of the burning pit they used to call home. Laying his mother on the grass a fair way away from his would-be home, he looked at the house in sorrow. Surely enough the firemen would be on their way by now and put out the fire. 'Right on time too' he thought sarcastically, kicking a grafittied dumpster and causing a major dent. Then a terrible thought filled his brain...he had forgotten about Sesshomaru...

These thoughts had been running through his mind since the fire. The firemen had never come, not that he hadn't tried to contact them, but nobody would let a half breed in their house. Not even to possibly save a family. So he supposed that Sesshomaru was dead by now...every time this occured to him his eyes clouded with tears and sometimes the odd one would slip down his cheek, but he would wipe it away before a passerby was able to see.

How was he ever going to show his face in school again? Wearing burnt up clothes and crap...Maybe he could spend some of the money he now owned to buy some and a house...there was certainly enough. His parents had been rich after all, but not nearly as rich as Kikyo. He shook his head to rid the thoughts, how could he think such things when he had lost his parents and let his brother die? He walked on, then remembered that he had recently stolen his parents bank card. He dug in the pocket of his burnt leather jacket and found the card, strangely unhramed. He needed somewhere to sleep tonight desperately. Maybe his old friend Miroku Kaznaoke would be able to give him a hand with that one. He spent the night there plenty times before and was sure his welcome wasn't warn out.

He walked up Kyuuki drive and down to the 25th house. Cautiously he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Nervousness claimed him because of the state he was in, how horrible he felt. He heard footsteps, which didn't exactly help his already churning stomach. He felt sick for two reasons, he was nervous because he looked like a complete mess and what Miroku would say, and the smoke in his lungs was enough to make any half demon throw up. Thus the reason that when Miroku opened the door it was to see and vomitting hanyou on his doorsteps.

"Temae yoroshii?" (You ok?) Miroku asks, leaning over to help his friend into his kitchen. InuYasha's head was spinning and Miroku's voice seemed deep and far off. He nodded his head and took the glass of water that was now being pushed into his hands. "Arigatou (thank you)" InuYasha said, then gulped down every last drop in the glass and placed it carefully onto the table.

"What happened?" Miroku asked when his friend began to look considerably better off. InuYasha looked at his feet, then into the eyes of his best friend. If the truth must be told, he wasn't really in the mood to talk about it so soon, the memories were enough to kill him, but then he remembered what Miroku had to offer, and straightened up, clearing his throat. He explained everything that had happened in a shaky voice, but when he got to the part about Sesshomaru his voice quavered and broke and he cried and cried, tears pouring out of his eyes like no end.

"S-Sesshomaru---I---I..." he couldn't get any farther than this before he was unable to say anymore.

Miroku thought to himself for a moment. InuYasha had always looked up to Sesshomaru, but he could never figure out why. Sesshomaru had always treated him like crap, he never wanted him. At school or in any public place he would pretend not to know him or if he referred to him at all he would call by the name of halfbreed. When InuYasha would go to him in need of help Sesshomaru would push him into the ground and curse his name, yest despite the facts, InuYasha still cared for him. Miroku dismissed the thoughts. He couldn't understand it.

So he just stared at his battered friend with sorry eyes. How could he have let him go through this alone? He was almost always at InuYasha's house and the one time he could have been of some assistance he was sitting in his own bed watching Brotherly Love. Turning to his friend, he offered to supply with clothes, food, and shelter until things were better sorted out.

"Arigatou Miroku-chan" (thank you Miroku) InuYasha answered. They walked up the stairs that lead to Miroku's room, quite like InuYasha's had been except a considerable amount smaller. It had clothes spread out everywhere. From wall to wall there was not a space of the floor within eyesite. Miroku had told InuYasha to pick whatever he felt suited him best from the clothes, assuring that it was all clean he just saw no immediate need to put it all into the drawers (of course his mother didn't meet him eye to eye).

Before we go any farther I think it's only fair to describe Miroku a little. Miroku is a tall handsome browned haired young man of Tokyo Japan. He's about two inches taller than InuYasha, who's height is 5'11. His hair is always left hanging loose, a shag. Every girl in Kanjuke High think along the same lines: to die for.

InuYasha picked out something similar to what he had been wearing before. A black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it and baggy jeans with four chains on them. He left the room before Miroku had any time to suggest it and turned on the shower, spilling the clothes beside it on the floor. He took near an hour trying to scrub off the dirt and ashes from the fire. He came out looking like a million dollars, that is to say, hott and sexy. And thats just what he was, hott and sexy, what all the girls at school wanted more then they wanted Miroku. The only one who ever seemed sexier to any girl was Sesshomaru Takahashi...but InuYasha supposed he wasn't around anymore, and when he thought about that his heart broke into another piece.

Miroku looked at the clock. It was one in the morning on a Thursday night. That meant school the next day. "Well it looks like we've gotta get to bed" Miroku said, eyeing his newly dressed friend.

"Miroku you made me take a shower and get dressed and then you tell me to go to bed? What's wrong with you?" InuYasha asked moodily. I think everyone's entitled to be moody the day after they lost their family, but InuYasha had been moody for a long time before he had lost his parents and brother, nobody knew quite why though.

Miroku passed InuYasha a pair of boxers and a white shirt. "Sorry that's all I have" Miroku said, scartching the back of his neck and yawning. "Sure make me wear someone elses boxers. Cause that's so sanitary" InuYasha said sarcastically.

"We're men, we're not supposed to be sanitary" Miroku pointed out. InuYasha glared. Miroku was trying to be funny again; he hated that, and he especially wasn't in a mood for wisecracks tonight. He through a pillow in Miroku's direction and grabbed a blanket, then curled himself into a ball on the floor and tried to go to sleep. Miroku decided he would let his parents know that he had company in the morning, he wasn't going to wake them up now.

InuYasha tried hard to fall asleep that night. He had already had one sleepless night and wasn't counting on another, but no matter how hard he tried it was useless. He couldn't. Thoughts of his mother swarmed his head. He fought flash backs of that dreadful night over and over again until he couldn't fight it anymore and suddenly his mind was crowded with video-like memories.

_He was kicking the dumpster over and over, trying to get out the frustration of what had previously taken place, but no luck. He was about to take another kick when he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance, growing louder and louder, closer and closer until suddenly they were right in front of him. They walked straight past him, not bothering to give him a second glance but he hurried straight after the EMS workers. They bent down beside the woman on the ground and took her pulse. One of the men gave another a deathly glare and the other shot into the ambulance to get one of their body bags. InuYasha knew what they were up to and ran from the dumpster to his mother, embracing her body tightly. _

_Then he stood defensivley, like a basket ball player, and wouldn't let the EMS workers get any closer to his mother with one of those stupid bags. _

_"She's not dead!" He yelled in their faces. The EMS workers exchanged sorrowful glances, then one of the nicer ones laid a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha pushed it off imediately, growlying threateningly at every one of them. They weren't going to take his mother away from him. Not Today and not tomorrow, not ever. He pushed them down, took the bag and tore it up. He scratched at them, cut them up, he gave a few punches, and then his strength started to weaken, he had nothing left to do but lay beside his mother and beg, but he wasn't going to beg in front of these murderers. That's what they were in his eyes, filthy murderers. As far as he was concerned anyone who was going to put his mother in a body bag was a murder no matter what their jobs were._

_So he laid beside his mother, his hands covering her, sheilding her from these monsters that were staring as if pittying him. "It should be her you're pittying not me" InuYasha thought. "I'm ok...but..." No. He couldn't even think it. It was the truth and yet it couldn't even run through his mind. She was dead. As dead as it could get. Not alive, without a soul, body with no spirit, the whole shabang._

_Then he couldn't hold it in any longer, his eyes couldn't take the strain and he let it all out. He had actually cried in front of these monsters, and when he became weak enough they pried him off of his mothers body, crying and all, and left him on the street, taking his mother away in a bag. The last words he heard from the EMS were these exaqctly. _

_"Listen to me you filthy shesiji" the biggest man said, forcing his head up to meet his eyes. His eyes were cold and uncaring, grayer then a stormy cloud, almost black. The man was a great deal bigger than InuYasha and when he was so weak it was useless to try to get away when this man was obviously so strong. He did what the man wanted and looked up at him, he was tired and just wanted him to shut up. He figured he would stop babbling on if he just did what he was asked. _

_"You will not be attending this womans funeral, you understand? Filth like you shouldn't be accepted anywhere public. I don't care much of a fit you throw, act like the toddler you wish you still were but I will personally see to it that you will wish you had never been born. I will wipe you right off the face of this earth no matter what you do and that's a promise" the man said. _

_The last words rang through his head "I will wipe you off the face of this earth no matter what you do and that's a promise". Was this man threatening to kill him even if he didn't attend his mothers funeral? This man was a lunatic! What did he have against him? Nothing!_

_"What are you ranting on about, creep? You're not gonna--" SMACK! he was cut of by a punch to the side of the head. He fell to the ground and blackness threatened to take over his body, but he wouldn't let it just yet, he had to finish this guy off before he lost the chance, no matter how tired and weak he was. He stood back up ready to take some more and to win this fight, then heard the engine start up in the ambulance and the EMS workers were off. Anger filled his body and made his blood boil. _

_He set off down the street, tears pouring down his cheeks. Where he could go now, he had no idea. 15 years old and on your own is tough, that he knew from experience._

The alarm clock went off and Miroku jumped on InuYasha, fully clothed and showered. InuYasha pushed Miroku off of him and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. How long he had been out he had no idea. He picked up the clothes he had borrowed from Miroku the night before and headed to the shower. He was wet from perspiration.

After both boys had eaten breakfast and explained to Mrs. Kaznaoke that what had taken place the night before they hurried out the front door and were off to school. Usually after the death of loved ones you have the choice if you would like to go to school or not but that hadn't crossed Mrs. Kaznaoke's (Kishia) mind until after they were out the door and long on their way. Otherwise InuYasha would have greatfully accepted the offer to stay home and watch tv, take some time to get used to his new status before going to school again. He didn't like the idea, and hated it even more when everyone piled up on him with questions the first chance they got to see him come through the door.

"What happened?" "Let's hear all the details?" "Give us the facts!" "Are you ok?" "Are you still rich?" "Is there anything I can do to help?" InuYasha just couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP" he yelled, grabbing his bag and running from the building as fast as he could, which indeed was very fast.

**More chapters to come later on. I just started this story about two days ago. I wanted to make it good, think up some details, think of a plot and stuff like that so it took a little longer. I wanna make this a REALLY long story so i'm talking at the least 30 chapters but I want to have more then that. REVIEWS WOULD BE APRECIATED! I need the help and reassurance if you want more chapters! Also! MY LAST PEN NAME WAS ARIESGAL!**


	2. Death Dealer

Disclaimer: Ok I STILL don't own InuYasha:( I know I know it's sad! I'll try harder to own it and then maybe the series will never end! Because yes, the series is coming close to an end :'(

**Wish I Could Stay Chapter 2: Ironic Meeting**

InuYasha sat on the school steps wondering if he should do it. He had that chance to leave school for the day, maybe even forever, and escape. On the other hand he could stay out of trouble and go back inside...but then he would look like an idiot. Either way he lost. But nowadays, when wasn't he losing? InuYasha heaved a sigh and stifled back a tear of hatred, he took off down the street to his childhood tree house, where he figured he could sit and think.

Miroku watched in awe as InuYasha ran out the door and sighed to himself. InuYasha had never been like this before the fire. Never. He had never done anything worse then spit balling the ceiling, and that was only once in grade four because he was going to get beat up if he didn't. InuYasha was more the good type. The one with all the funny answers to questions, but not the uncalled for kind. The kind that made even the most serious teachers laugh.

He had always worn good white t-shirts with another open one on top and jeans. His hair was always brushed. His attitude towards school was good and his grades were never any lower then a B if he even got that. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't a geek. He was on the chart for more popular guys, there were only a few in his way, Sesshomaru being the most popular, Koga coming after that, then Naraku, then of course InuYasha. He was even dating the most popular, nicest, and richest girl in the school, who was well known all over the country.

No, he was certainly never the type to run out of school like that. Even the teachers had thought of him as a nice boy...and now? What was he going to do? He couldn't sit around and be that best friend that lets their friends go to parties and be drunken drivers. He had to lay his foot down, no matter what skipping just wasn't acceptional, even considering the circumstances. He sat down at his desk, thinking of what he could do. The teacher already knew of the incedent so he couldn't possibly cover for InuYasha, he had only one other choice, to run out after him. So he did, and he knew where InuYasha would go.

Sango Taijya ran downt he street, pulling her best friend by the arm. It sounds like something a 10 year old would do, certainly not fit for two 15 year olds, but it was the only way to get her down here. Sango sighed, she was just too good for her own...well, good. So the two girls ran down the street until they spotted the jewelery store and paused for a moment in front of it to take a breather.

Kagome panted, holding onto Sango's shoulder with one hand and her knee cap with another. She really didn't want to go through with this, but she didn't want to be called a loser either, and she knew Sango would use her big mouth just to blab to everyone that Kagome Higurashi was a goody good.

Automatically when you looked at her you knew it. She wore a sparkly choker with a long string and a fake diamond at the end, though no one could tell that it was fake, it looked just like it was real. Her shirt was only so tight that you could see it clinging to her, but not as tight as it got, not nearly. Her pants were in between tight and loose, they went up to her belly button and had no holes in them. Her shoes weren't anything special, they weren't skateboard shoes, they weren't your average dork shoes, they were just average. Her hair was combed back and beautiful looking, it was never messy and always neatly brushed, bringing out her beautiful chest nut brown eyes.

Sango Taijya on the other hand was the exact opposite. She wore a tight black top with the words "Rock Hard" on it, her belly half shown. Her pants were tight and came around her waist at the very bottom of it, revealing even more of her belly. Her hair was always loose but never as neatly done as Kagome's. It made her look restless and tough. Her eyes were black and showed a complete rebel to anyone who looked into them for even a split second.

It was odd how Sango and Kagome had come to be best friends, nobody would ever have expected it, and since as long as they could remember, there were the odd few kids that were trying to turn them against each other. It certainly would be interesting if that happened. Kagome's parents were completely against the friend that Kagome chose to share all of her best friend jewelery with since kindergarden, where Sango's parents couldn't be more delighted.

Sango pushed Kagome's hand off of her shoulder and brushed the dirt off of her pants. "Ok, so this is it Kagz. This is the moment of truth!" Sango said, a smile on her face as she lifted her hand waiting for Kagome's to give her a high five, at least to show enthusiasm. Kagome smiled weakly and clapped her hand to Sango's then quickly brought it back down beside her.

"I don't know Sango. I don't think I can do it" Kagome said tentatively. She really didn't want to go through with this. Her face and eyes showed it. Her eyes were pleading for Sango's mercy, but Sango, of course, was too tough to give in. She looked away from her shaking friend and moved closer to the jewelery store's door.

"Come on, don't tell me you're gonna fall out on me at the last minute. Kagz you said you were with me on this one. If you wanna go and be the little backstabber that I know you are, then you can go ahead and run home to your big screen tv. Apparently you 'think' you're too good to hang with me" Sango said, faking disapointment and walking further towards the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around. She met Kagome, staring into her eyes, hers begging.

"Sango, i'll go with you. I don't want you to think that I think i'm too good for you because that's not it at all. I just know that people get records for this kind of thing. I'm nervouse about that. I've never had a single negative mark on my record and I don't want to start now. But if that's what it takes to make you believe me, then that's what i'll do. You're my best friend, Sango, and I never want to let you down" Kagome said, her voice deceiving her and giving in to the peer pressure that a best friend should never sentence the other to.

"Good, i'm glad" Sango said, giving her friend a suddenly caring glance and then a hug. "Now let's go before it gets late and your parents start wondering where you are" Sango said, pretending to care about what happened to Kagome when she got home. Secretly, she did care. Secretly, she wished that she had never brought Kagome to this. Secretly, she wished she was a better person. She knew one thing though, and it was clear to almost everybody. She would never change. It was clear to almost everybody. **Almost.** It wasn't clear to Kagome.

The two girls entered the jewelery shop, Kagome looking like she belonged there, with her beautiful apearance and graceful walking. The jewelery looked as if it belonged on her. Diamonds through her silky raven black hair, crystals draping from long gowns, golden and amethyst tiara's pearched on her head. She was made for this place, and she had so fallen in love with it. 'Too bad' she thought 'that i'll never be able to look at this place without feeling guilt again'.\

Sango on the other hand looked like a dreamer. A dreamer who dreamed of jewels and crystals, dreamed of being the type of girl that Kagome looked so much to be, dreamed of being able to afford something as elegant as what the shop held. Her eyes held hope. Hope that someday her dreams would become a reality. Hope that someday Kagome's features would grow upon her. Hope that someday she would be rich and be able so buy nice clothes with crystals draping everywhere. Hope that someday she would be able to have a golden and amethyst tiara pearched on her head. At least...that's what the clerk always saw, and even began to feel pitty towards.

Sango elbowed Kagome and pointed to the most beautiful necklace in the shop. It was a silver chain with a huge, real diamond on the end of it, that fit like a choker. Her eyes bore fake awe as she hinted to Kagome to pick it up and tuck it into her pocket. Kagome's eyes wore the same begging expression as before as she silently urged Sango to tell her not to do it. That never came though. No, she wasn't that lucky.

She decided she would walk away and let Sango do the dirty work, it was her plan in the first place, so Kagome shouldn't get stuck taking all the action. She walked over to where she saw a pretty braceley made of rubies on a rack and began asking the clerk about it. She loved rubies but knew very little about them, and the clerk seemed glad when he got a chance to talk with this pretty young lady.

Sango saw this as the perfect chance to take the necklace and have it done with. Maybe Kagome didn't know what she was doing, but she had just set it up so that the shoplifting was as easy as lifting a finger. Easier then any Sango had ever done before. She lifted the necklace off of the rack and palced it gently inside her pocket, then checked to make sure nobody had seen her.

The coast was clear and no one was jumping her so she walked over beside Kagome and endured as much as she could of the boring talk about rubies. Then poking Kagome in the side, she motioned that it was time to go and led her out of the shop. Once they made it across the door step an alarm went off and they were back where they had started. Sango pulling on Kagome's wrist as they ran down the streets a few blocks, but this time they weren't alone. The police were suddenly behind them after a few minutes, so they kept on running as if for their lives.

Kagome's chest felt like it was fit to burst at any moment and the pain was almost too much for her, but somehow she urged herself to keep on running. She couldn't stop now, the cops were after her. Her, a good girl. Her, the teacher's pet. Her, mom's little angel and daddy's prized possession. She ran down the streets, feeling her cirulation begin to cut from Sango's tight grip but knew that if Sango let go, she would fall behind and get caught, so she put up with it. They saw an alley that Sango knew only too well would take them to a clearing in the woods, so they turned down there. No cars could possibly get there, once you were there you couldn't get back for days by using the path in the forest and the police always turned round the other corners in their cars. Once they were sure that they had lost the police, Sango fell on the ground, fits of laughter taking over her body. This was just too fun.

Kagome's face was red, half from running, half from anger. She kicked a tree branch , the branch falling beside the tree onto the ground and let out a sob, plenty louder then she would have liked. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and her body shookl uncontrolably as she took a seat beside Sango on the ground. Sango gazed over at Kagome and realised the hell that she had driven her to. Kagome wasn't the type that she could lock up into this misery with her. She was the good type. The eager type. The goal setting type. The ambitious type. She laid a hand on her shoulder and opened her mouth to speak when her hand was suddenly thrust roughly back down to her side and Kagome ran off into the woods somewhere.

InuYasha sat in his tree house, his hands balled into fists. He kicked the side of the house, accidentally creating a knew window. He gazed outside it. He was int he middle of the forest, where he secretly used to come and play when he was a little kid, about 6-10 years old. He rubbed his hands in his hair trying to rid himself of the frustration but failing miserably. His grief was overwhelming. He felt horrible about everything that had taken place. Horrible. Like it was his fault. The fight was because of him. His brother died because he was too stupid to give him a second thought. He was too late to save his own mother because he felt so sorry about losing his father and for himself for even losing his father. He had an image to keep up at school, but he didn't know if he could do it. Suddenly, he forgot everything that he had learned in the past at school. He forgot the information on next weeks test. He felt no desire to learn it again. He didn't see the point. It's not like he was ever going to use it anyway.

He didn't see a point to living. Everyone worked so hard to acheive their goals, and then after you acheived them, what did you get? You got death. After you worked so hard to acheive everything you got death. He knew that for sure. No doubts about it. His parents had worked so hard to become rich, at least rich enough to say that they were up there with the Ozamaku's. They had almost acheived it, $500 more and they would have done it, but they died in that fire. He punched a few new holes in the wall, let out a few screams and then burst out crying. He sat his weary body on the tree house floor and cried and cried and cried until he heard leaves crunching outside. He looked out one of the newer holes in the house and saw Miroku emerging.

"Screw off Miroku! Go back to school! Keep up your good record and crap!" he yelled. He really wasn't in the mood for a companion at the moment. He didn't think that he ever would be again. He hated people as far as he was concerned. He hated them all. Everyone. None of them could keep their noses in their own buisness.

"I will not" Miroku said, climbing up into the house and seating himself beside InuYasha, who grunted in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry they had to say those things to you but, what's wrong with you? You were never like this before. I meen, you would never just run out of school like that" Miroku said to his friend, not in a harsh voice.

"Feh" InuYasha said. It was the only answer he could think of. He knew that Miroku was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He never would, not if his life depended on it. Come to think of it, he didn't charish his life like he used to anymore. He didn't suppose he ever would. He was about to sink back into his misery when the sound of crying reached his ears and he looked out the hole in the house to see a raven haired girl running towards it, tears streaming down her face and soaking her long raven hair.

Kagome looked into this strange boys face, staring into his warm golden eyes, and felt like she could fall into his arms, but she didn't. Wiping away tears with her arm and keeping back the thousands of tears that had yet to fall, she hardened herself up. She wasn't going to make a bad impression on this boy no matter what. "Hi" she said in a half tearful, half happy voice. "I'm Kagome".

InuYasha stared at the girl as he stood tall, his arms crossed. He wasn't about to let her see that he had been crying, so he waited a few minute before be decided to talk. "Yeah whatever. Nice to meet ya Kagome...I guess" he said a little uncertainly, sounding meaner then he had planned on. Apparently Kagome noticed this because she decided to let it pass. Then she had a thought. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?" she asked.

InuYasha scoffed. "I used to have an old tree house out here when I was about 7-ish. I just came out here instead of going to school" he said. He found the softness in his voice quickly, and changed it to tough. "What were you cryin' for a minute ago anyway?" InuYasha asked in a voice that made it sound as though he didn't really care.

Kagome sighed. "My 'friend' was trying to get me to rob a jewelery store and now we've got the cops after us" she said simply. Then she took notice of InuYasha's puffy, swollen red eyes. "And what've you been crying for?" she asked mischeiviously.

InuYasha took this offensively. "Feh. I wasn't" he said as though he had actually fooled her...He hadn't. "Sure you haven't" she said. "But I told you my reason, the least you can do is tell me yours" she said, holding her ground for the minute. "Look! I haven't been crying! Now but out! It's not like it's any of your buisness anyway!" he yelled definately. Miroku stepped between them.

"Now now, calm yourselves" he said reasonably. "Clam it Miroku" InuYahsa said with a growl. "I'm outa here" he said, finalizing the meeting and walking off. Miroku cast an apologizing glance at Kagome and ran after his friend.

Kagome sat on her bed and waited for the doctor to leave her house. She hated him. He was an intrudor. He had no right to visit her dad as much as he did, there was nothing wrong with him...except cancer. She sighed and rolled over onto her back, a tear running down her face. Then she a scream coming from her fathers room and a knock on the door. Jumping off of the bed she hurried over to her door and opened it. It was the doctor. Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes; he looked sadly at his feet.

The tears were coming out non stop now and she ran into her fathers room, flinging herself on top of him, embracing him with both arms, crying hysterically. She let go of her fathers body, ran one hand across his face, and gently kissed his cheek. Then, suddenly, she stood up and ran from the house. Outside and down the driveway she could still hear her mothers feverish screams. Braking into a run now, she flew down the streets of Tokyo, despair overcoming her.

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care, she just wanted to get away. Then she crashed into something soft and dissolved into it, crying dramatically. She didn't care what it was that was causing her so much comfort, she just wanted it to stay.


	3. Death, Blood, Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I really wish that I did. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3: death, blood, tragedy**

InuYasha stared down at the shaking lump pressed against his chest. His first reaction...'What the...?'. Bringing himself back down to earth, he realized that the girl was crying. InuYasha stared dumbfounded, then he realized that he had no clue what to do. He continued staring, then flinged her off of his body.

"What the heck do ya think you're doing?" he yelled, angered. Kagome sat on the ground where she had been thrown in dazed surprise. One minute, she felt safe, the next, betrayed. Her eyes filled with hate and anger and tears continued to leak out. Frusttration overcame her and she got to her feet and stomped toward InuYasha. Shoving a finger in his chest, she yelled, "Who do you think you are?".

"Me? Excuse me! But I was the one being mollested!" InuYasha stated. Kagome sat in dumb silence, then more tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I didn't meen to make you undomfortable or anything! I didn't know" and again she was dissolved into tears. Inuyasha stared incredulusly at the girl in front of him. He didn't want this to be all his fault. He hated himself for making her cry.

"Look, i'm sorry. I didn't meen to make you cry" he said, stumbling over words. Kagome drew her eyes away from his and stared at her feet. "No, don't be. I was just being stupid. I really have to go" she said, turning to leave. InuYasha rushed forward and grabbed her arm. "Why not tell me what's wrong?" InuYasha suggested when they met eyes again. Kagome nodded her head saddly and they walked off to the ocean shore, where they could talk. They sat cross-legged on the stones (or Kagome did, not InuYasha) and facing each other.

"So..."InuYasha started off. "What could have been so horrible that you feel the need to mollest me?". Kagome sighed. "I don't know why I even bothered. It's not like you could even begin to understand" she said doubtfully. "Try me" InuYasha shot back.

"Well my dad died today. We were really close. I guess I just couldn't handle leaving him" she said, crying at the thought. "Is that all?" InuYasha asked hottly. "Feh, grow up. People come and people go! Get used to it!" he said. practically shouting.

That was it. Kagome stood up and slapped InuYasha across the face, hand raised as if to strike again. Deciding better, she walked away, turning back for a moment to say "How would you feel if your whole family just died" and was about to walk away when something cold got her from behind, InuYasha spoke up. "How would you feel if I told you they just did?" he said codly.

Kagome looked up, shocked. "That's not something to joke about" she said in a low voice. "Who's joking?" InuYasha yelled in a rough voice, punching a dent in the rock beneath him and running off.

Kagome felt her knees go weak, and fell. Frantically, she thought, 'Oh my gosh! What have I done?" and cried harder, this time the tears not only for her. 'I'm such a freak' she thought miserably.

InuYasha felt a pang in his stomach. 'Oh great. so now I feel guilty'. Sighing, he ran back to where he left Kagome feeling worse then ever, and to top it all off, she was crying. He sped towards her and took her hand in his.

"Kagome, i'm sorry. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have said those things" he muttered. Kagome lifter her eyes to meet his, and then a pain shot through his hand...she fricken clawed him! "You should be! I hate you! Jerk!" she was about to run away when she was pulled back again. "Stop it! You're making me look nice!" InuYasha shot. "Well that would be an improvement!" Kagome yelled, and was about to slap him again when he stopped her.

InuYasha got fed up. "Why don't you just go home to daddy's cold body? There might still be some stench left". he commented. Kagome's eyes burned with hatred and loathing. Without warning she brought her fist down across his face, hard.

"Oh no! You don't want daddy to see his little girl acting like that do you?" InuYasha said in feigned caring. Kagome walked over to him and kicked where it hurt. InuYasha fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Triumphantly, Kagome walked home to be alone, and to let InuYasha recover.

Miroku finally found his way out of the bathroom (yes he was there all this time...I just failed to mention it) and saw InuYasha on the ground. He hurried over and bent down. "What happened?" he asked. "Kagome happened" InuYasha muttered through gritted teeth. "I think I can stand again" he said happily. "Why'd she do that?" Miroku wondered. "I was a jerk" InuYasha said "and that's all you need to know". Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Why?" "Because!". "Let's go home" Miroku suggested.

"Wait! I have a plan!" InuYasha gasped. "Go apologize to Kagome, from me" he said hopefully. "What the heck did you do that **you** feel that need that you need to apologize?" Miroku asked cluelessly. "I said something" InuYasha said. "Well that could've done it" Miroku answered, earning a smack in the head.

Finally they arrived at Kagome's house and knocked on the door. A young woman with bloodshot eyes answered the door. "What do you want?" she almost screamed. InuYasha exchanged nervous glances with Miroku, then found his voice.

"Is Kagome home?" he asked incredibly nervous. "No. She came home crying, got something from her room and left again. Her dad just died an hour ago, it hasn't been a very good day for her" her mother said. "Is there anything I can do for you boys?" she asked. "No. We'll just leave" Miroku said for InuYasha.

"Crap. She'll never forgive me. We have to look for her. I have to apologize to her or i'll never sleep again". So they went and looked all over town. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Finally they went to Kathryn's Bridge and saw Kagome on the wrong side of the bar, hysterical.

"Frig! Kagome! Don't do it!" InuYasha yelled, running over to her and grabbing her arm, which he now saw had several fresh cuts. "Get away from me! Get away or i'll jump!" she warned. "No! Nobody want you to kill yourself" InuYasha said frantically.

"Nobody said they didn't! And you made it pretty clear that you didn't give a frig! So let me jump! It'll make both of our days!" she yelled, cutting a new one in her arm and throing the card board cutter into the ocean.

InuYasha grabbed her arm and wiped away the blood. "No!" he said. "That's not the way out. If it was don't you think I would have tried by now?" InuYasha soothed. "Don't. Please" he begged.

"Why do you care so much suddenly?" Kagome asked angrily. "Because I was amd and I didn't meen to say anything I did. I can see that I was being a jerk and i'm sorry. You're a beautiful girl and I want to get to know you. But how am I supposed to do that if you jump? What inspiration will I have to get up in the morning?" he said, speaking truthfully.

"That's the stupident thing i've ever heard" Kagome said, getting closer to the edge. "And it's not true" she concluded. "You just met me, you can't call me a liar." InuYasha said, smiling. Kagome looked into his amber eyes and could only see truth.

**I worked on this one hard and it took me a while even if it was short. So please be kind with the reviews:P But truthfull:) And if u hav any suggestions go ahead and tell me, maybe you'll see them in later chapters:)**


End file.
